Thriller
by Juliet Abberline
Summary: My account of the "Close the door" scene, based around lyrics from MJ's "Thriller". My third ever upload, please R&R!


"**Thriller" - my "Village" Songfic**

**Disclaimer: Thanks for taking the time to read my writing! I do not own the characters, song lyrics or anything else contained in this text, as I'm sure you will have already guessed. Please enjoy!**

**Basically, what I've done is taken some of the lyrics of "Thriller" by Michael Jackson and written a personal account of the "Close the door!" scene around them. Not that original, I know, but it's what I love to do and am best at! **

(**Song lyrics are in** _italics_, **and my writing is in** **bold**)

**The Songfic**

_It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking in the dark._

_Under the moonlight, you see a scene that almost stops your heart._

_You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it._

_You start to freeze, as terror looks you right between the eyes,_

_You're paralysed_

** In the distance, the warning bell begins to sound. Shouts of panic fill the air as rapid footsteps pound the earth beneath the feet of parents frantically gathering their children. I hear the banging of window shutters, the slamming of doors, the last calls to safety, the locks sliding across doors.**

** I turn to Kitty, and drop the babe I hold into her arms, before she sweeps across the room to the trapdoor in the floorboards.**

"**Quickly children! Climb down into the basement! Make haste!"**

"**Ivy! They're c-c-coming!" squeals Noah, as he tugs at my hand, his voice quivering with excitement.**

"**Hush, Noah! Follow the children, quickly," I say, as I push him towards Kitty's periwinkle blue shadow.**

** Noah and Kitty descend into the basement to settle the children, but I walk slowly to the front door.**

"**Ivy, close the door!" Kitty cries. "Please, Ivy!"**

** But I won't. **

** He's coming for me, I know it. He will come to make sure I am safe.**

"**Ivy!" whispers Kitty, "Lucius is safe inside! Please close the door!"**

** I turn to face the porch, my body shaking with fear. I do not know what courage holds me, but the thought of him coming back for me. He must. I know he will.**

** Trembling, my eyes filling with tears, I stretch out my hand, my eyes blinded by terror. I see nothing, but I can hear much with precision. To my right, I hear heavy breathing. Sharp talons scrape the walls of the house, footsteps plodding clumsily over the earth.**

** And I know it draws ever closer.**

** I want to scream, but terror steals it from mouth. Fear floods my veins, freezes my blood, and yet I cannot run. I will not run. I will wait for him.**

'_Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night,_

_And no-one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike._

_You know it's Thriller, Thriller night,_

_You're fighting for your life inside a _

_Killer Thriller tonight._

** I sense the creature inching closer. My breath quickens, my arm trembles, my tears spill over. Through the darkness I spy a dim, scarlet light, emerging from the shadows.**

** The rattling gasps grow harsher, louder as the creature edges nearer, claws outstretched. I utter a whimper, my breath in short, sharp gasps. Suddenly, my cold hands are met by the warmth of his and he swings me around and slams the door shut.**

** He leads me hastily to the trapdoor. He heaves it open and guides me down the steps before climbing down and pulling the trap shut.**

** As we sit in the darkness, side by side, my hand rests in his still, though he is not aware of it.**

** I once told him that "Sometimes we don't do the things we want to because we are afraid that others will know we want to do them." I have known he loves me ever since the day he stopped touching me. He used to hold my hand and walk me to school when I was a girl. One day he suddenly stopped, and was afraid to touch me again. Oh, how much I missed his touch and guidance. Nothing gives me a bigger thrill than to feel his warm flesh against my own.**

** Now I know he is no longer afraid. **


End file.
